Requiem of Lies
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: It was all a lie...it always had been. A con, a farce...an extremely fabricated truth lost long ago in myriads of lies. What happens when it's no longer a lie? What happens...when Shawn finds himself trying to fight off real visions? His health is depleting, his friendship is straining, and he hasn't had a single pineapple smoothie since it all started...full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Requiem of Lies**

 **Summary: It was all a lie...it always had been. A con, a farce...an extremely fabricated truth lost long ago in myriads of lies. What happens when it's no longer a lie? What happens...when Shawn finds himself trying to fight off real visions? His health is depleting, his friendship is straining, and he hasn't had a single pineapple smoothie since it all started...and strangely enough...only Detective Lassiter is ready to help him, but why?!**

 **Rated: Hopefully D...for Dirty Goodness!  
But I'll put M just to be on the safe side.**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

 **Pairing: Shawn/Lassiter**

 **TV Show: Psych**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Earlier)**

The day had started off as normal as any other. No one could assume he knew it would end in the way it did. An accident...a really...really bad accident.

It started with a lazy morning, watching rerun episodes of Teen Titans and Jeopardy, while channel flipping between commercials and even occasionally pausing on The People Court to see who Marilyn Milian chose to direct her anger at first and who found themselves under her gavel by the end of the session.

The day had continued to the police precinct, where Shawn had placed himself on a missing person's case, which had sadly ended in murder, which he'd solved miraculously through his psychic connections. Of course, this farce was for the most part looked at with awe and curiosity, though Gus knew better, and Lassiter believed he otherwise...he just had no proof to stake his claim.

Yes, poor Lassie would do most anything if he knew it would dish out the dirt on Shawn Spencer, the SBPD's personal on-call psychic. Shawn liked that about the Head Detective. For one reason or another, he truly liked the Detective. The aggressive, intelligent, Civil War loving, non-psychic believing, when push comes to shove...shoot..., Carlton Lassiter. He had burrowed a bullet in Shawn's Heart and Shawn was never getting it removed, no matter the pain, it was there to stay.

After solving the case, and of course, getting into another heated argument with Lassiter about his _third eye_ , he had surprisingly taken off in an abnormally out of character _huff_. He was mad, but normally, he'd have just shrugged off Lassiter's insult with a well-placed jab at his choice of tie color or his Irish Hairline which...let's be honest...Shawn loved Lassie's hair, and the hair line, and the line itself...really, everything about the headstrong detective, screamed _touch me_! But he _had_ gotten angry this time. He _did_ hop on his motorcycle and flee the scene in a fit of irritable rage. And damn it to all which is holy, despite the rain clouds he'd seen, he drove recklessly out of town until he was far enough away and had cooled down enough that he could _think_ civilly once more.

He turned his bike back, wanting to get back before the downpour, but he was stuck driving with the torrential rainstorm over his head, and under his wheels. It was that left turn on Castillo Street that sent him spiraling towards another car, his wheels reacting to the hydroplaning, and yet, by some miracle, he turned his bike in time to avoid the vehicle. Stopping by a phone line, he pulled his helmet off and cut the engine of his bike, shaking his head as he tried to gather his bearings once more before driving. He was so close to the SBPD, seven streets away. What could possibly happen in such a short distance?

The day had started off as normal as any other. No one could assume he knew it would end in the way it did.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Presently)**

Carlton was about to finish up the reports on the case he'd earlier had the misfortune of handing over to Spencer. Of course he had to fill out the reports, never Spencer, after all, he's no _cop_. Carlton glared at the papers and signed his name at the bottom left hand before putting them on the corner of his desk to be placed on Chief Vicks desk. He was about to pack up when his scanner made noise before the familiar voice of McNabb sounded on the other side.

" _ **We have a psychic down. I repeat, Psychic Down. Dispatch, we have a 15-D-7 on the corner of Castillo Street and W Figueroa Street, requesting EMS immediately."**_

" _15-D-7..." Carlton frowned, "fifteen...that's electricity...D-7 is abnormal breathing."_ He picked up his scanner while motioning for Juliet who had just been about to grab her keys. _"Copy that McNabb, O'Hara and I are heading that way, hang steady. EMS should be there shortly."_

Juliet made the call for EMS to head to the location McNabb had given as she and Carlton left the station.

Arriving seven streets away from the SBPD, they spotted McNabb in the rain, ignoring the downpour as he kneeled in front of a lone body, the damage around the bike gave way to what had happened. Lightning...Spencer had been hit by lightning.

"Oh god...Shawn!" Juliet ran to McNabb, having not considered what she might see, but as soon as she was close enough, she had to take a step back. "What's wrong with him...Carlton!?"

Carlton had taken the time to pull on the black rain trench coat to try and keep the most of the rain off of his suit, stepping up alongside McNabb and O'Hara, his eyes widened much the same as theirs. Shawn lay without so much as a burn, but there was a piece of his own motorcycle embedded into his stomach, but that wasn't what had them... _confused_. It was his eyes. His eyes were shaking, then bouncing back and forth, unfocused, moving, zigzagging, as if trying to follow something or someone with his eyes, but they were moving too fast for him to keep up.

EMS sirens could be heard around the corner and they all watched as the EMS medics got out and tended to their... _friend_.

Carlton sighed, "O'Hara, call Gus, and Henry, let Chief Vick know what happened, I'm taking the EMS to see what I can learn. I'll meet the two of you at the hospital." Carlton finished his instructions to Juliet as he handed her the keys and climbed into the back of the EMS while leaving Buzz and Juliet to watch the EMS leave before Juliet did as told.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Requiem of Lies**

 **Summary: It was all a lie...it always had been. A con, a farce...an extremely fabricated truth lost long ago in myriads of lies. What happens when it's no longer a lie? What happens...when Shawn finds himself trying to fight off real visions? His health is depleting, his friendship is straining, and he hasn't had a single pineapple smoothie since it all started...and strangely enough...only Detective Lassiter is ready to help him, but why?!**

 **Rated: Hopefully D...for Dirty Goodness!  
But I'll put M just to be on the safe side.**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

 **Pairing: Shawn/Lassiter**

 **TV Show: Psych**

 **-x-x-x-**

Henry Spencer was pacing the Hospital waiting room, just outside of the ICU. His son had been admitted into the hospital nearly three hours ago, and he wasn't yet allowed to see him. Sitting down fretting over his shirt sleeves, Gus was doing what he could to look calm and collected, but the three empty Styrofoam cups on the little corner table next to the seat he was in, gave way to his nerves and how seemingly _unaffected_ he was by the situation.

Leaning against the wall nearby the doors leading to the ICU, was none other than Detective Carlton Lassiter. The man had arrived on the scene of the incident, shortly after McNabb had called it in, and was with him through tile they got to the Hospital. Though Henry wasn't sure of how to perceive the man's personal feelings towards his son, having believed that the detective found him little less than a nuisance, he knew he cared enough to consider him, by some definition of the word, a _friend_.

Right now, it was just the three of them. No one was speaking, no one had spoken since Henry had arrived to find Gus and Carlton discussing what had happened, only briefly subjecting the three of them to conversation long enough to fill Henry in on Shawn's progress, which was none, so far.

As the clock on the wall ticked, Henry turned his wrist and his eyes narrowed in on the face of his watch. "Damn it, you would think that _someone_ would come talk to us. It's almost twelve!"

Gus and Carlton both turned their eyes to their own respective watches, and sure enough, only a few more seconds remained until twelve. The timing was a stroke of luck, or maybe luck was the wrong word. As if waiting for the countdown itself, the second that the hour, minute _and_ second hand were pointing up, the lights in the hospital went out with a clash of lightning and thunder. It was about ten minutes later that they realized the power was completely out. Using their cellphones to give them _some_ light, but not enough to do much of anything in their given situation.

"Shit..." Carlton pushed off the wall, "hey!" He called to a passing nurse who they could only subtly make out from a flash of lightning, "why are the emergency lights not coming on?"

The nurse frowned, "the breakers are _all_ down, sir. We are trying to get them up and running, but the fact of the matter is...they just aren't...the electrician said that there is nothing he can do right now, as there is no method of generating power with even the emergency breakers offline."

"What does that mean for Shawn?" Gus asked, dreading her answer, but needing to know.

"...what that means...for Shawn...and for all of our other patients...is that unless the power comes on in the next couple of minutes...we will lose many, many lives tonight." Her eyes shaking in fear at such a dreadful thought, tears threatening to fall as she continued on her way down the hall.

" _...Spencer..."_ Carlton frowned, closing his eyes.

Gus did the same, his eyes closing as he thought of his best friend. "Shawn..."

Henry looked carefully at the shadows that followed another bright light from the terror clouds outside, getting a good look at both Gus and Carlton, he closed his eyes and his hands tightened in fists at his side. _'Damn it, Kid...!'_

The three men who held very little in common, held one thing in common at that moment. Praying for the recovery of Shawn Spencer, they were _all_ scared of how this Hospital Trip just might end.

 **-x-x-x-**

 _ **Prison Gates Won't Open Up For Me**_

 _ **On These Hands And Knees I'm Crawlin'**_

 _ **Oh, I Reach For You**_

 _ **Well I'm Terrified Of These Four Walls**_

 _ **These Iron Bars Can't Hold My Soul In**_

 _ **All I Need Is You**_

 _ **Come Please**_

 _ **I'm Callin'**_

 _ **And All I Scream For You**_

 _ **Hurry I'm Fallen'**_

 _ **I'm Fallen'**_

 _Shawn watched the light over his head. Nothing like a ceiling light or wall light, not even a lamp or flashlight. It was more like a glow, but somehow, it felt like it was alive. It almost seemed to be...breathing...maybe not. Shawn watched as it faded in an out, somehow seeming close one moment, then out of reach the next. He reached forward and watched the glow move forward, it gently touched the tips of his fingers before swallowing his hand in the glory of its light, completely overshadowing his body, his eyes widened as he lost all sight for only a mere second, but that was enough to give him a fright as he tried to pull away from the light that was now clinging tightly to his body._

 _ **Show Me What It's Like**_

 _ **To Be The Last One Standing**_

 _ **And Teach Me Wrong From Right**_

 _ **And I'll Show You What I Can Be**_

 _ **And Say It For Me**_

 _ **Say It To Me**_

 _ **And I'll Leave This Life Behind Me**_

 _ **Say It If It's Worth Saving Me**_

" _Let go! Get off of me!" Shawn was rubbing frantically at his arms as he tried to brush off the glow, but it was adamant, it continued to cling. His sight went out again, a flash of nothing brought him to his knees. Trembling, shaking, his whole body wrecked for much longer than the first initial moment of blindness._

 _Bringing his hands to his eyes, he felt for a moment, to make sure they weren't simply shut, but something brought his hands down to his sides, holding them, despite his struggles, not letting his go._

 _ **Heaven's Gates Won't Open Up For Me**_

 _ **With These Broken Wings I'm Fallin'**_

 _ **And All I See Is You**_

 _ **These City Wall Ain't Got No Love For Me**_

 _ **I'm On The Ledge Of The Eighteenth Story**_

 _ **And All I Scream For You**_

 _ **Come Please**_

 _ **I'm Callin'**_

 _ **And All I Need From You**_

 _ **Hurry I'm Fallin'**_

 _ **I'm Fallin'**_

 _Everything around him was white, void and empty of anything._

' _ **Do your eyes fail you...psychic?'**_

 _Shawn glanced around chaotically, looking, left, right, up and down...the voice in the endless void of white was not familiar. Another headache pierced his cranium as his eyes lost all sight for a third time. This time, however, it was a stabbing pain he felt, as if being repeatedly cut by a serrated blade. Falling forward, breathing heavily, he heaved as his eye sight returned, blurry and unfocused, but there all the same. He knew he was drooling, his mouth had stopped working, he wasn't even sure if he could form coherent thoughts. 'I was under the impression that dreams couldn't hurt you...I guess I didn't give Wes Craven enough credit.' His muscles twitched, as if trying to regain some form of control over his body, but to no avail._

' _ **This is no dream...'**_

' _Fair enough...nightmare then.'_

 _ **Show Me What It's Like**_

 _ **To Be The Last One Standing**_

 _ **And Teach Me Wrong From Right**_

 _ **And I'll Show You What I Can Be**_

 _ **And Say It For Me**_

 _ **Say It To Me**_

 _ **And I'll Leave This Life Behind Me**_

 _ **Say It If It's Worth Saving Me**_

 _ **Hurry I'm Fallin'**_

 _Shawn finally moved his arm a bit, testing it first before pushing himself back up, wiping the string of saliva that had passed by his lips without permission. "Who are you?"_

" _ **I AM WHO I AM!"**_

 _Shawn blinked, "...and that would be...Morgan Freeman?"_

" _ **Always the last word...my son...you play your hand so well, allow me to shuffle and deal out a new set of cards...I have a Straight Flush...I wonder if your hand will be of any significance to mine."**_

" _I wasn't aware that God knew how to play Poker, though not well. If you were really at the Ace of your Game, you'd know that a Royal Flush always beats out a Straight Flush." Shawn stood and gazed around him, this whole conversation was anything but realistic, unless he was playing Jim Carey and Gus was playing Morgan Freeman, in which case, this scenario was totally reasonable._

" _ **You are under the impression that I aim to win the game, I simply hope to teach you, my son."**_

" _So does that make me Jim Caviezel in The Passion of the Christ?"_

" _ **More like Will Farrell in Superstar."**_

 _Shawn frowned, shaking his head, he looked down at his hands before commenting, "he only played Jesus for like...four or five minutes..."_

" _ **Exactly..."**_

 _Shawn felt a heavy pulse resonate through his body, his head spinning as if drowning under pressure, before finally...the white around him faded into the darkness of shadows._

 _ **And All I Need Is You**_

 _ **Come Please**_

 _ **I'm Callin'**_

 _ **And All I Scream For You**_

 _ **Hurry I'm Fallin'**_

 _ **I'm Fallin'**_

 _ **I'm Fallin'**_

Shawn opened his eyes and felt his body with his hands, shaking his head, he realized he was sitting in absolute darkness when suddenly the lights all came on. It wasn't like the white blinding light he'd had surrounding him moments ago. It was just bright and hard to adjust to. Blinking rapidly, he looked around with his eyes squinting, taking in the medical equipment before noting the IV drip attached to his arm. The door opened and a nurse stopped halfway in and halfway out the door before he leaned all the way out the door and yelled down the hall.

"CALL DOCTOR HANSEN!"

 _ **Show Me What It's Like**_

 _ **To Be The Last One Standing**_

 _ **And Teach Me Wrong From Right**_

 _ **And I'll Show You What I Can Be**_

 _ **And Say It For Me**_

 _ **Say It To Me**_

Still not entirely sure what was going on, Shawn watched as more nurses and the Doctor who he assumed to be Doctor Hansen, came rushing into his room.

' _ **Go on Psychic, let's see how you play your hand in my game now.'**_

Shawn shook his head as he felt hands push him back against the bed before checking his vitals over and making sure he was okay.

 _ **And I'll Leave This Life Behind Me**_

 _ **Say It If It's Worth Saving Me**_

 _ **Hurry I'm Fallin'**_

 _ **And Say It For Me**_

 _ **Say It To Me**_

It was about thirty minutes of gloved hands running over his pulse and tilting his head this way and that way, opening his eyes wide, and taking his blood, before the Doctor spoke.

"By some miracle...without any signs of injury or trauma to your head, you are alive and well. Count your blessings, Mr. Spencer...someone up there has your back."

 _ **And I'll Leave This Life Behind Me**_

 _ **Say It If It's Worth Saving Me**_

Shawn smiled, "yeah...Morgan Freeman..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two! Tell me what you think, nyan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Requiem of Lies**

 **Summary: It was all a lie...it always had been. A con, a farce...an extremely fabricated truth lost long ago in myriads of lies. What happens when it's no longer a lie? What happens...when Shawn finds himself trying to fight off real visions? His health is depleting, his friendship is straining, and he hasn't had a single pineapple smoothie since it all started...and strangely enough...only Detective Lassiter is ready to help him, but why?!**

 **Rated: Hopefully D...for Dirty Goodness!  
But I'll put M just to be on the safe side.**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

 **Pairing: Shawn/Lassiter**

 **TV Show: Psych**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Shawn, maybe you should sleep, the Doctor said you weren't hurt, not that you were immune to exhaustion."

"I'm not tired, Gus, I'm like a Vampire!"

Gus shook his head, "Vampires sleep during the day. That gives you four...maybe five hours before the sun starts to rise."

"A Puma?"

"The shoe?" Gus frowned.

"No, the lion!"

"A Puma isn't a lion, Shawn, and they sleep like any other animal!"

Holding up his hands in a defeated pose, Shawn scoffed, "I got it, drop me off at my apartment, I'll go to sleep, but you have to pick me up, bright and early, Gus!"

"I'm not the one who has a problem getting up in the morning. You are the one who demands to sleep until nine. Normal people are already functioning well before eight."

"Gus, don't be the squishy playdoh in the carpet. No one is _functioning_ before eight, they are merely on autopilot until they get through the first three hours of early discombobulation."

"Whatever Shawn, I'll be at your house at eight."

Shawn grinned, "Discombobulation it is!"

 **-x-x-x-**

" _ **STO~P!" ear piercing was all that could describe the sound of the scream which reverberated off the stone walls of the dimly lit basement. Shawn knew that not long before he'd been sleeping on a large pineapple pizza, only to find himself soon after in a black and white rerun of Perry Mason, only...this episode clearly focused more on the gruesome details of the murderer and its victim. Though it somehow reminded him equally of the more recently aired SNAPPED. A woman, he watched...in her late fifties...drag a lead pipe towards a corner of the basement where a younger woman no older than twenty-five was cowering after a direct hit by the pipe in the older woman's hand. "Mom!" The younger cried, her voice sounded much like a plea, filled with fear and agony. "MOM PLEASE!"**_

 _ **The older woman paused for a mere fraction of a second before continuing her languid paced steps.**_

 _ **Shawn watched the younger one as she tried desperately to stand, even moving forward and trying to help her up, but to no avail, his hands simply passed through her. She was clinging to the wall and pulling herself up when the scrapping of the metal pipe ceased. Shawn looked to the mother in time to see her bring the pipe down on the older lady's daughter. "JESUS!" Shawn jumped back, looking around as if hoping by some miracle someone would break down the door and save this girl, but no one came.**_

 _ **Over, and over, and over again, Shawn watched the lead pipe descend down against the girl, her legs, her arms, her back, her hips...continuously beating her with the pipe until she stopped moving. Still barely conscious, the girl stared up with blurry eyes at her mother, her screams silenced after a while, no longer able to feel the pain, only a mind-numbing throb.**_

 _ **Shawn couldn't even begin to imagine what the girl must be feeling, the blood splatter alone was enough to make his skin crawl,, even in the black and white scale he was watching it in.**_

" _ **...why...?" the girls voice was broken and strained, a slight cough following as she fought against the blood in her lungs.**_

" _ **Why? I would have thought that'd be obvious, Janet; I'd been married to your father for nearing thirty years, and I find out after he dies, that he left EVERYTHING...to YOU! All of his assets, all of his land...even his mother's wedding ring...the one he gave ME on my wedding day, he put down that it was to go to you should he die. YOU! My god, Janet, I've had to compete with my own DAUGHTER all my life, for crying out loud! JUST DIE ALREADY!" She brought the pipe down harder on Janet's leg and another scream echoed around the room.**_

 _ **It was silent for a few more moments with the exception of the shallow and pained breaths that belonged to Janet. Shawn had to look away from the torture as he was starting to feel light headed himself now. After a couple more moments of silence, he heard a heavy breath, followed by a curt laugh. Shawn glanced over to Janet who was smirking up at her mother, though he saw the hurt and sorrow in her eyes.**_

" _ **...good things...to those who wait..."**_

 _ **Shaking his head as the lead pipe came down across Janet's head.**_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

Shawn shot forward in a cold sweat as he put his hand to his face before running his fingers through his damp hair. Heavily breathing, he tried to calm himself down as he took a deep breath before glancing to the clock. "Damnit, two in the morning...I'll never fall back to sleep now. Not in the middle of my REM cycle." He glared at the clock that was glowing **(1:56 AM)** in bright neon green. "There aren't even any good TV shows on this early." Shawn yawned and stretched as he stood up and grabbed his blanket, pulling it over his shoulder and towards the couch in front of the TV. He stared blankly at the television for a good three minutes before glancing around the room restlessly. When his eyes touched the reflective glass of the TV again, his eyes widened. "Girls gone wild!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter three of Requiem of Lies, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you all think! I would really love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Requiem of Lies**

 **Summary: It was all a lie...it always had been. A con, a farce...an extremely fabricated truth lost long ago in myriads of lies. What happens when it's no longer a lie? What happens...when Shawn finds himself trying to fight off real visions? His health is depleting, his friendship is straining, and he hasn't had a single pineapple smoothie since it all started...and strangely enough...only Detective Lassiter is ready to help him, but why?!**

 **Rated: Hopefully D...for Dirty Goodness!  
But I'll put M just to be on the safe side.**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

 **Pairing: Shawn/Lassiter**

 **TV Show: Psych**

 **-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Gus found Shawn waiting on the bench outside of Psych, dressed in a plaid grey and blue button up shirt over a green tee, with jeans and a pair of black and white converse shoes. "I had an epiphany!"

"Yeah? What about and why are you sitting outside?"

Shawn glanced to the front door of Psych and then back to Gus, "it's much too beautiful a day to be spending it inside. Besides, I had a _horrible_ dream, I'm talking borderline torture, Gus."

"Did Pee Wee Herman do that thing with the Pineapples again?"

"Gus~!" Shawn cringed, "I thought we agreed _never_ to mention the Pee Wee Pineapple Dream! Now I'll have to watch like...every single John Cusack movie to wipe that image out of my head."

"You said a horrible dream, Shawn! You said borderline torture! I assumed it was-"

"Don't repeat it!" Shawn brought his hands up to his ears, "I meant _actual torture_ , Gus...a girl was being beaten, over and over, by her mother no less."

"Damn, that is a horrible dream. What brought it on? Were you watching a horror movie late last night or something?"

Shawn shook his head, "no, like I told you I would, I went straight to bed after I showered. Oh, and by the way, totally _not_ uninjured. I have stitches to prove it."

"I meant mentally, Shawn. Lightning Shock is no joke."

Shawn laughed out sardonically, "tell me about it. Hey, let's stop and get a coffee,"

"Stop and get coffee? Where are we going?"

Shawn pulled an earpiece from his right ear and lifted an old police scanner it was attached to. "Homicide down in the Canary Hotel."

"Of course," Gus jingled his keys, "but only if we stop for Churro's first!"

"Would I ever tell you 'no' to Churros?"

 **-x-x-x-**

Gus and Shawn were walking towards the crime scene that Shawn had mentioned hearing about over the Police Scanner. Shawn was holding a coffee against his chest with his arm, and a coffee in his right hand, with a churro in his left hand. "I still don't understand why you're buying Lassiter a coffee."

Shawn laughed, "Call it intuition, but I had this strange feeling that someone was going to knock his out of his hand."

"The only way I think that'll happen is if you did it yourself, are you planning on upsetting him before we even get a look at the crime scene?" Gus looked back over his shoulder as a red Ford Crown _Victoria_. "You ever think that Lassiter bought that car strictly due to the fact that it has the same name as his ex?"

"Think? Dude, I _know_ that's why he bought it. I mean...no one in their right mind would be caught dead with a Ford Crown Victoria...oh, wait...except for _every_ law abiding officer driving a uniform patrol vehicle. They're standard issue, Gus."

"Haha, Shawn..."

The two watched as Carlton climbed out of his car with his coffee in hand, pulling his shades from his pocket and pulling them on before closing the door to his car and walking over to them.

"Spencer...it's been what...a day since you were electrocuted? Yet you don't seem to be even a little bit injured. We're so lucky. Tell me, what's your secret?" Carlton asked sarcastically.

Shawn smiled and held out a coffee to Carlton. "Three creams, four sugars...just the way you like it."

Shaking his head, Carlton scoffed before smirking, "didn't the spirits tell you? I already stopped and got one." To prove the statement by which he'd spoken, he shook the coffee lightly in his hand, drawing Shawn's eyes to it.

Shawn shrugged, taking a sip out of his own coffee before the three started towards the Hotel where they were making their way to the crime scene. Before they could even get inside, the door to the Hotel swung open and an officer stumbled into the Detective and knocked his coffee out of his hand. Carlton opened his mouth to yell when Shawn put the other coffee cup in his hand, silencing him with the singular motion. "No harm, no foul...right Lassie?" He smirked, "let's go check out our DB."

Gus and Carlton stared in slight surprise before Carlton shook his head, "just luck."

"If you say so." Gus followed Carlton as he made his way towards the scene, more than a little insulted to find two officers taking information down as Shawn talked to Juliet who was already on scene. Carlton took a moment to actually watch Shawn everything about him was different today, nothing like he normally was. He looked...more like a cop...than a deranged psychic psychopath.

"I'm positive, Jules...this crime was committed in the basement of either _her_ house, or her mothers...and if not those two, Janet's dead fathers home."

"Janet?" Juliet frowned, "Jesus Shawn, this is really specific..."

"It gets even more so," he stepped past Juliet and carefully, his eyes wandered the battered and beaten form of a familiar woman who he'd only recently seen. "The one who did this to her...was her mother. Find her, bring her in, I want to question her, no...Juliet, I _need_ to question her."

Juliet shook her head as she looked to Carlton who was seemingly stunned by all of the information Shawn was providing them. If not for the fact that he honestly didn't believe for a second that Shawn Spencer was a psychic, he may believe he'd seen the crime committed. "I will talk to Chief Vick, but first, we will follow up with your leads, if they run cold...well..."

Shawn clenched his fists, eyes narrowed in a heated glare as he kneeled down before the woman lying in the supine position. "...it won't."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter four, tell me what you think, nyan~!**


End file.
